The Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless (BREW) is an application development framework for mobile phones and other devices based on a chip set manufactured by QUALCOMM Incorporated of San Diego, Calif. The BREW system provides by way of an Application Programming Interface (API) a visual text input control for applications to capture and display key presses received from a device keypad. However, the text input control typically occupies a large portion of the display, obscuring all else, and renders text without any style. For rich content applications, this brings a reduced user experience since whenever there is a need to input text, a full-screen sized dialog box will pop up and obscure the rich content.